1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an active matrix organic light-emitting display apparatus in which each pixel includes a sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are display apparatuses wherein a light-emitting layer made of an organic material is interposed between a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode.
In organic light-emitting display apparatuses, when positive and negative voltages are respectively applied to a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode, holes released from the pixel electrode are transported to a light-emitting layer via a hole transport layer and electrons released from the opposite electrode are transported to the light-emitting layer via an electron transport layer. At this time, the electrons and the holes are recombined with each other and broken in the light-emitting layer to generate excitons. While the excitons move from an excited state to a ground state, energy is transmitted to fluorescent molecules of the light-emitting layer, and thus, the fluorescent molecules emit light, thereby displaying images.
Such organic light-emitting display apparatuses are classified into Active Matrix (AM) types and Passive Matrix (PM) types according to their driving methods. The AM organic light-emitting display apparatuses have been widely used since they can display high-quality images.
Meanwhile, there is demand for an integrated display apparatus with various additional functions. For example, an integrated display apparatus with a touch panel, image readout function, or the like has been developed.
However, when such a functional element is separately added to a display apparatus, additional costs are incurred, and a space for the installation of the functional element, a connector for connecting the functional element to the display apparatus, etc., are needed, thereby making it difficult to manufacture lightweight, small-sized display apparatuses.
In this regard, it is necessary to develop an AM organic light-emitting display apparatus that can be easily operated and which can display high-quality images, without adding sensors with various additional functions as separate elements.